Iluze
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Hotch má, co potřebuje. Ne to, po čem touží. Upozornění: slash


**Iluze **

„_Ano, ano, prosím…"_

_Mladík zaklonil vzrušeně hlavu a prsty pevně sevřel prostěradlo, když se Hotch přitiskl rty na jeho krk a olízl horkou kůži špičkou jazyka. _

„_Hmm…" zamručel spokojeně._

_Mladík mu obemkl stehna okolo pasu a vtáhl ho hlouběji do sebe._

_Hotch zasténal._

…

Ani si nepamatoval, kdy to všechno začalo. Kdy poprvé ucítil, že mu něco chybí. Původně to byl jen pocit, letmý, mlhavý a neuchopitelný. Nervozita, jakýsi vnitřní neklid. Nevěděl, co to znamená, věděl jen, že se to zhoršuje.

Tak moc, že nakonec ani nedokázal v klidu postát.

A potom našel něco, co by mu mohlo pomoci trochu toho napětí uvolnit. Alespoň na chvíli.

Přitom to začalo tak nevinně…

Potkali se během některého z těch večerů, které trávil se svým týmem v jakémsi baru. Jmenovala se Ann, byla vysoká a smělá, vlastně to byla ona, kdo za ním přišel a pozval ho na drink. Pak ho vytáhla na parket a on se docela dobře bavil, a když ho políbila, pochopil najednou, že to nestačí, protože on byl celé poslední měsíce tak strašně napjatý a nervózní, tak neklidný… A ona byla hezká a svolná a Jack byl na noc u Jessicy.

Skončili v jeho bytě, v jeho posteli a on věděl, že to je snad to nejlepší, co se mu stalo od doby, kdy ho Haley opustila a vzala s sebou Jacka. Konečně se uvolnil, zahodil všechnu tu upjatost, zapomněl na všechno včetně svého jména. A pak bylo najednou po všem a on vykřikl její jméno a unaveně se zhroutil do postele.

Ann neřekla ani slovo a ani se na něj nepodívala, když, sledována jeho zmateným pohledem, posbírala svoje oblečení, rychle se oblékla a bez ohlédnutí odešla z ložnice, načež zaslechl, jak za ní zaklaply dveře bytu.

Chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došlo, že to, co ji tak naštvalo, bylo to, že jméno, které křičel, nebylo Ann, ale Spencer.

Až poté si uvědomil, že si celou tu dobu představoval, že ty nohy, které měl obemknuté kolem pasu, když se tiskl do toho těsného tepla, jsou štíhlejší a krémově bílé, s hebkou kůží a jemně vyrýsovanými svaly, že sténání, které se ozvalo vždy, když sklouzl rty po její kůži, je hlubší a mužské a že zatímco se noří do jejího těla, cítí na svém břiše tlak vzrušeného penisu.

Vyděsilo ho to téměř k smrti.

A tak se pokoušel utopit se v ženách a trochu i ve skotské, protože byl tak strašně zmatený a vyděšený a potřeboval, aby ty city, kterým nerozuměl, ustoupily někam pryč, aby zmizely, jenomže to nefungovalo. Spal s mnoha ženami, vždy jen jedinkrát, žádné vážné vztahy, protože to nešlo. Ať to byla blondýna, bruneta nebo zrzka, ať byla krásná sebevíc, nefungovalo to, protože to nebylo to, co on chtěl.

…

_Mladík se tlumeně zachichotal a přitáhl si Hotche blíže k sobě, aby se mohli dotýkat po celé délce těla. Jeho kůže byla horká a mírně zpocená, hladká na dotek. _

_Hotch sklouzl prsty po jeho ramenou a políbil ho doprostřed hrudníku, než ho chytil za nohy a dal si je na ramena, aby se k němu dostal ještě blíže._

„_Ach, bože…" Mladík zalapal překvapeně po dechu, když Hotch našel ten správný úhel, aby mu při každém svém pohybu způsobil tolik potěšení, kolik jen bylo možné._

…

Když si poprvé vyšel do gay baru, byl pátek večer a on si musel dát několik panáků, aby se vůbec k něčemu odhodlal.

Ale pak, když s tím mužem, který byl mladý a tmavovlasý a tak podobný Reidovi, tančil, když spolu seděli na baru a bavili se, a když ho pak mladík přitiskl zády ke stěně vedle pánských záchodů, políbil ho a zeptal se ho, jestli se nepřesunou někam jinam, bylo to tak snadné a přirozené a on měl pocit, že to je přesně tak, jak to mělo být.

Poprvé v životě se cítil, jako by to, co dělal, bylo správné.

Příštího rána přemýšlel, jestli to tak bylo vždycky. Jestli je jen zmatený a touží poznat něco nového anebo je gay a jenom si to nikdy nedokázal přiznat. Nevěděl. A zjistil, že mu na tom nezáleží. Bylo to dobré. Bylo to to, co potřeboval. Bylo to _správné_.

Tak co záleželo na tom, jestli je to opravdové?

Každý páteční a často i sobotní večer – pokud zrovna neměli případ, nebyl u něj Jack nebo ho kolegové nedonutili, aby s nimi někam šel – trávil v některém z gay klubů v DC, nejčastěji v tom na sedmnácté ulici. Nikdy taky neodcházel domů sám, vždy ho doprovázel nějaký muž, pokaždé jiný, pokaždé vysoký a štíhlý a tmavovlasý a čím podobnější byl Reidovi, tím lépe. Nikdy se neptal na jejich jména a oni nechtěli znát to jeho. Nevadilo jim, že při vyvrcholení křičí jméno svého mladého kolegy, protože nebyl důvod k tomu, aby je to trápilo.

Oni chtěli jenom sex a to bylo taky to, co dostali. Nebyly v tom žádné city, jen potřeba uvolnění, a Hotch se vždycky postaral o to, aby odcházeli spokojení.

Bylo to oboustranně výhodné.

…

_Hotch mladíkovi silně přejel dlaněmi po hrudníku a pak mu zapletl prsty do vlasů, aby si mohl jeho hlavu přitáhnout blíže ke své tváři a políbit ho, ochutnat ho, protože ho potřeboval cítit všude. Líbal ho, prudce pronikal jazykem do jeho úst a polykal jeho steny, přirážel do jeho horkého těla, načež se mu před očima rozprskl ohňostroj, bílá světélka, a on vykřikl (zase už, proč musel sakra vždycky křičet _jeho_ jméno?) a jako hadrová panenka se unaveně svezl na mladíka._

„_Byl jsi úžasný," zamumlal slabě, s jemným poloúsměvem a hladil ho prsty po straně krku._

_Mladík se líně usmál._

…

Potřeboval to. Potřebovalo to jeho tělo, tu blízkost a teplo a doteky, a potřebovala to jeho mysl, uvolnění a pocit, že je tady někdo, komu na něm i po tom všem, co měl za sebou – po Perottovi a bratrech Turnerových a Haley a Foyetovi a všech těch ostatních – záleží dost na to, aby s ním chtěl spát.

Nebylo to to, po čem doopravdy toužil, ale bylo to dost na to, aby vydržel do dalšího volného víkendu, do setkání s nějakým dalším mužem, kterého nikdy předtím neviděl, ale který mu na chvíli pomůže zapomenout na to všechno, co ho potkalo, a on si v jeho náručí bude moci alespoň na pár hodin představovat, že se jeho život odvíjel jinak.

A on věděl, že se s tím bude muset spokojit. S tou iluzí, že na něm někomu záleží, že je chtěný. Protože nic víc než tu iluzi nikdy nedostane.

Protože neexistovala možnost, že by ho kdy Reid mohl chtít.


End file.
